graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Matik7/Zwiastun sezonu 7. – rozkład
Dziś/wczoraj HBO zaszczyciło nas pierwszym pełnoprawnym zwiastunem siódmego sezonu Gry o tron. Jak zwykle, ekipa edytorów w ciągu dwóch minut pokazała nam tak wiele, lecz opowiedziała tak niewiele. W tym blogu postaram się rozbić poniższy trailer na sceny wraz z wyjaśnieniami. ---- Królewska Przystań Już w pierwszej scenie widzimy królową Cersei Lannister, wychodzącą na dziedziniec, na którym znajduje się wielka mapa Westeros. Wrogowie otaczają ich z każdej strony, lecz Cersei jest pewna, że nikt nie da rady walczyć z siłami Lannisterów. Między następnymi scenami widać wstawkę z Gregorem Clegane czy też Górą w nowym wdzianku, bardzo pasującym do motywu Królowej Cersei I. Cersei Map.png|Mapa Westeros Lannister Army s7.png|Armia Lannisterów Throne Room s7.png|Sala tronowa Mountain s7 trailer.png|Nowe szaty Góry Smocza Skała Daenerys w końcu trafia do Westeros! Po tylu latach działań i planów. Wszystko zaczęło się od jej ukochanego braciszka, lecz w końcu jesteśmy na ostatniej prostej, co zarówno cieszy jak i smuci. Daenerys pierwszy raz od swoich narodzin jest na Smoczej Skale. Tutaj narodziła się w trakcie sztormu, stąd jej przydomek Zrodzona z burzy. Targaryeńska królowa klęka, by dotknąć swojej ojczystej ziemi. Gdzieś z góry całą scenę obserwuje Melisandre, wydalona z Winterfell przez Jona Snow. Czyżby to ona mogła być łącznikiem między królestwem Północy, a królestwem Daenerys? Później Daenerys i Tyrion obmyślają kolejne strategie no stole pierwszego Targaryeńskiego władcy, który przybył do Westeros z Essos, zupełnie jak ona. Kolejne sceny przedstawiają białowłosą królową zasiadającą na tronie Smoczej Skały. Kolejny cel – Żelazny Tron. Daenerys w Westeros 1.png|Daenerys dotyka ziemi Westeros Daenerys w Westeros 2.png|Reakcja Bramy Smoczej Skały.png|Bramy Smoczej Skały zostają otworzone Daenerys przed Smoczą Skałą.png|Daenerys przed swoim domem Szary Robak i Nieskalani s7.png|Szary Robak i Nieskalani Stół Westeros Dragonstone.png|Stół przedstawiający Westeros Figurka Lannisterów.png|Daenerys przewraca lwa Lannisterów Tyrion Smoki s7.png|Widok na Smoczą Skałę Gdzieś niedaleko zamku Tyrion podbiega do klifu, przy którym latają smoki Daenerys – Drogon, Rhaegal i Viserion. Krainy Zachodu Dochodzi do, prawdopodobnie, pierwszego starcia między wojskami Daenerys i Cersei. Nieskalani napadają na miasto bronione przez żołnierzy Lannisterów. Najbardziej prawdopodobne wydają się dwa cele – Lannisport, bądź Casterly Rock, siedziba rodu Lannisterów. Warto dodać, że Jaime nie należy już do Gwardii Królewskiej, a więc władza nad Krainami Zachodu i Casterly Rock jest jego. Żołnierzom Daenerys z łatwością udaje się pokonać opuszczone miasto. Cersei prawdopodobnie zebrała większość żołnierzy w stolicy. Ciekawe czy w tym planie maczał palce Tyrion. Casterly Rock s7 1.png|Walka Casterly Rock s7 2.png|Walka Casterly Rock s7 3.png|Walka Casterly Rock s7 4.png|Więcej walki Winterfell Tymczasem cała Północ zbiera siły przed nadejściem prawdziwej wojny i prawdziwego zła, nadchodzącego zza Muru. Ze zwiastunu wynika raczej, że przybycie matki smoków niewiele ich obchodzi, jednak nie mamy co do tego pewności. W Winterfell zjawia się wielu lordów oraz dzicy. Przybyła tam także Brienne. Między scenami Davos wyjaśnia, że jeśli się nie zjednoczą, to wszyscy zginą. „A kogo obchodzi czyj trup zasiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie?” Jego słowa są prawdziwe i słuszne. W międzyczasie Littlefinger skrycie rozmawia z Sansą. Możemy się domyślać o co chodzi, lecz większość strzałów będzie najpewniej celna. Baelish pragnie władzy. Moja teoria – próbuje namówić Sansę, żeby przejęła Winterfell jako prawowita Starkówna. Później w grobowcach Starków, tuż przy posągu biologicznej matki bękarta, Littlefinger rozmawia (a przynajmniej tak to wygląda) z Jonem, który nie wytrzymuje i łapie go za gardło. Miłe nawiązanie do sezonu pierwszego, w którym Ned prawie udusił Petyra, kiedy ten zaprowadził go do burdelu, w którym ukrywała się Catelyn (nostalgłem *). Winterfell S7.png|Lordowie Północy Sansa and Petyr s7.png|Littlefinger i Sansa Littlefinger & Jon.png|Littlefinger w komnatach pod Winterfell Jon & Littlefinger.png|Jon przybija Baelisha do ściany Za Murem Jon, dzicy oraz zapewne żołnierze Północy wyruszają na ekspedycję za Mur. Sceny te są mocno tajemnicze i nie zdradzają nam wiele. Uciekają. Zapewne przed Białymi Wędrowcami/Innymi. Jon znów w dzikich łaszkach. Brama Mur.png|Brama otwierająca przejście za Mur Za Murem s7.png|Grupa za Murem Ekspedycja za Mur.png|Otoczeniu przez śnieżycę? Tormund Jon.png|Tormund i Jon uciekają przed niebezpieczeństwem Pozostali Arya Zwiastunowa Arya nie dotarła jeszcze do Winterfell. Nie wiadomo, czy zdąży spotkać się z Jonem, zanim ten wyruszy za Mur. Na trailerze widać ją w lesie przy ognisku, oraz kiedy szuka czegoś pod łóżkiem(?). Arya s7 1.png|Siedzi na koniu Arya s7 2.png|Ognisko Arya s7 3.png|Obserwuje Arya s7 4.png|Może to jej pokój? Romanse Wygląda na to, że Szary Robak i Missandei przejdą w końcu do rzeczy. Zupełnie jak Ellaria Sand i Yara Greyjoy. Co ciekawe, żadna z tych czterech osób męskich narządów nie posiada. Bitwa morska Theon i Yara najprawdopodobniej zderzą się ze swoim stryjem, Euronem. Scena przedstawia przerażonego Theona, wybuch na statku oraz kogoś, skaczącego do wody, by uniknąć płomieni. Sea s7 1.png|Przerażony Theon Sea s7 2.png|Wybuch na pokładzie Sea s7 3.png|Ktoś cudem uniknął śmierci Jorah Mormont Jorah żyje, chociaż już tak dobrze to pewnie się nie ma. Na trailerze widać jego rękę, pokrytą grubymi, kamiennymi łuskami. To gilotyna czy może raczej izolatka? Wielka bitwa Wygląda na to, że w tym sezonie nie zabraknie wielkiej potyczki, takiej jak bitwa bękartów z poprzedniego sezonu. Ujęcia pokazują dothraków – rzeźników lannisterskiej armii. Cały zwiastun zamyka Drogon przelatujący nad polem bitwy. ---- I to by było na tyle. Powiem jedno – hype na całego, moi mili! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach